


You Didn't Have To Throw a Snowball

by bleepblopflop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Reader, Old Friends, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Smut, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepblopflop/pseuds/bleepblopflop
Summary: You just wanted to study for your apprenticeship, but you got plently more than snow in your room.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 18





	You Didn't Have To Throw a Snowball

It was the day after a snow storm came in and the ground was covered with a thick sheet of pillowy snow. There wasn’t supposed to be this much, but the weather the past few days in December didn’t look to bode well. It was chilly as the heater in your house was broken, so you were huddled by a small portable heater. Ron laughed at it when you got it, saying ‘you don’t have a fireplace, so you got stuck with that pudgy thing?’.

Being a muggle-born, you never grew up with the wizarding world; you grew up having the things and inventions the muggles used. Ron, coming from a pure-blood family, was entertained somewhat with everything you had or did in your ‘normal’ home. Studying in a muggle-family was difficult while studying - it was very difficult to understand the content in general, unlike Hermione who was thriving. You were lucky enough to find some spark of interest in wand making, enough so that you were able to pick up on the material and get an apprenticeship under Olivander right after graduation. You were leaving in just a few days to go do it. Studying every day was part of the gig, so every night you were doing exactly that and learning all you could about cores, wood, lengths, and more. 

You heard your pet calico scratch at your window wanting to be able to see the snow. She wants to do this every time it snows - she just loves it, you guess. You sigh and get up from your lit desk to open your window for the little cat. She meows and rubs against your arm as you open the window and push it out widely. You do not think your heater is going to make a good difference in the room warm now. 

You breathe in the sharply cold winter air and look to your side, seeing your cat perched on the window cill. Her eyes were wide and darting from each snowflake, and you giggled gently at her cute face. You sigh and walk back to your desk with your shoulders drooped. You started reading your books and making annotations, but your mind was preoccupied with graduation. You miss everyone and are starting to miss the teachers, even with a traumatic past year. You missed Ron the most, though, he was the one who you would talk to during your years there. You didn’t have many friends at the time, but Ron happened to notice and went out of his way to talk to you. You appreciate the small effort that you didn’t think much of at the time. 

Your relationship bloomed from the fourth year on. You were both Gryffindors, so you would both hang out in the dorms often. You would hang out with Hermione and Harry, of course, but you felt closer to Ron since you spent more alone time with him - by studying, walking around, or just hanging out. You missed him a lot, and you realized this when you were thinking back at school. Ron was starting as an Auror, so you wouldn’t be seeing each other at all. You didn’t realize the feeling you felt for Ron, you just thought it was a close relationship. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply. 

It was getting colder and colder in the room. Your cat was still happily watching the snowfall; you didn’t understand why she can’t just enjoy it behind a closed screen. The heater couldn’t keep up anymore with the chilled room. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the cat scramble out of the icy window cill and into the room. Before you had time to react, you looked over to see a large white ball hurdle toward you. 

You got smacked with a giant snowball. It hit you right in the chest and the melted snow dripped down your shirt. You were shivering with coldness and anger, no random kid would be out this late - or even through the window. You wipe the snow off, aggravated, and stomp to the window, and slam your hand on the cill. You look down to see Ron, standing there and looking up to you smiling. The anger in you subsided a little bit, but you still felt very tense - and cold.

“Ron!” You shrill. “What was that all about?”

“I was- passing through,” He shouted; was laughing and saw you shiver. “Can I come in?”

“You really piss me off sometimes! You scared my cat half to death!”

“I’m coming in!”

You look down at the floor to see a puddle forming. You are really wet now and swear you are going to beat him when he comes up. Luckily your parents were over with family friends for the night or they would be very confused. You hear the door slam open and see an ecstatic Ron stomp into your room. 

“Did you miss me?” He started to laugh. “I wasn’t aiming directly at you I promise- aye!”

You punched him in the gut and started to tell him off. He didn’t look even a little apologetic.

“I know you aimed for me Ronald,” You started to find the situation a little funny. Your best friend, who you won’t see for months, comes out of nowhere and chucks a snowball through your window. “I’m pissed off!”

“I see you crackin’ a smile!” He started to laugh. You tried to hold it in so he wouldn’t win, you couldn’t help it and started to laugh with him. 

“I still hate you!” You turned around and covered your body with your arms jokingly. “Look away so I could change. It’s the least you could do right now, dick.”

“Whatever you say, ma’am,” He turned around and crossed his arms in the corner. You sighed and went to your closet and opened it to find something to change into. 

You found something to change into and started to undress. What you didn’t see was Ron who snuck a few glances at you, and he made an unrequited comment: “When did you get so big?”

You immediately spun around to see a smirking Ron. Your immediate reaction was to cover your exposed body with the shirt your holding and you stared at him with shock and a blushing face. Your heart was pumping and you were just at a loss for words and didn’t know how to react. 

“What?!”

“You heard me. Do you need me to repeat it?” He was getting cocky. You still had a very pink face and couldn’t believe he had the audacity to even talk like this. 

“Oh my god, why-” You got quieted as he got within a few inches of you. You were so confused at that moment and your brain couldn’t process what was going on. All you knew was that you were naked and within a few inches of Ron. You knew exactly where this was going and your unknown feeling for him had emerged. You didn’t have any idea of what he was thinking either. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time, ya know,” he whispered. He brought his head down to yours and looked at your lips. You closed your open mouth and swallowed out of nervousness. You hated that you were starting to enjoy it, even a little. 

“Oh yeah? Then why didn’t do you anything earlier then?” You smirked. You still held the shirt closely to you and scooted back a little; he got closer again. 

“I didn’t know if you felt the same. Now that we’re not going to see each other for a while, now’s the perfect chance right?” 

“Is this what you had planned all along,” you gasped. He laughed, and before you could finish what you wanted to say, he kissed you and put his arms around your waist. Your eyes opened wide for a second and closed as you melted into him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he pushed you against the wall. He pulled away. 

“Do you mind this?” He looked at you with triumph. 

“I mean... Not really,” You giggled. He proceeded to do exactly that and started to kiss all over your neck and collarbone. You bit your lip to not be too loud as he kept kissing all over your neck. He pulled away to take off his jacket and started to on his shirt. 

“What are you doing?” You gasped and Ron starting to strip. It apparently hasn’t set in exactly what was happening, but you then remember your situation.

“You’re the half-naked one, remember?” He snarked. You just realized and tried to coverup instinctively with your arms but he grabbed your wrists. “I just want to make sure that it fair.”

He gives you a quick kiss on the lips and hoisted your legs around his hips. He started to kiss your neck again, but with more ferocity. You grabbed at his hair and now bareback and tried to hold back a moan. He grabbed you and tossed you on the bed and was quick to hover over you. 

“What are you going to do to me?” You were all in now. You both didn’t realize how much you both wanted each other, and for so long. 

“Whatever I want,” His voice was low and husky. He kissed down your chest and down your stomach. You’re breathing quickened as he got further down and started kissing your inner thigh, which is going to leave hickeys all over. His face hovered by your pussy and kissed your soaked underwear. 

“Can I?”, he looked up at you and you gave a shaky yes. He proceeded to take off your panties and you could feel his hot breath as he started to eat you out - and it felt heavenly. Your hand was in his hair as he continued. You let out a deep moan and you hear belt buckle jangle. He stopped stood up to take care of his belt and pants. He got them off in record time and he gave you a kiss on the cheek. 

“Are you ready?” He tenderly asked. You breathed in deeply and adjusted your self to be perfectly aligned under him. You gave a slight ‘mhm’ and he gently pushed in. You felt slight discomfort at first and only because it was your first. It took a few seconds for it to become enjoyable, but then the ecstasy filled your mind as he started to thrust deeper. You wrapped your arms all the way around his neck and brought him in closer for a kiss. Your teeth clash and he nibbles your libs as his strokes become faster and deeper, pausing at the furthest point and then pulling back. You feel moan against your lips and you couldn’t help but to the same. You started to feel it build up and he started to feel the buildup too. 

The feeling was amazing. You thought that your situation couldn’t get better than this - you’re banging your best friend after all these years and the tension had time to grow. You had no idea that these feelings had resided in you, so all of it came bursting out at once. You enjoyed every single moment of this pure bliss. 

His breathing was getting rapidly faster and you started to get louder and louder. The bed creaked under both of you and luckily your parents weren’t home. Ron had a hold of your hippsand was pounding into you. You gripped his back and left scratch marks in their place and you were about to finish. 

He grabbed your legs and put them on his shoulders and went even faster. You felt all the heat rush into your groin area and gripping the bedsheets was all you could do at this point. You screamed at this point to harder, and he very much obliged. He started to go faster and faster and you fell deeper into it. You let out was final loud moan and you came. You lay there in a daze and Ron finished quickly after you all over your abdomen. You both panted heavily and he fell on top of you. You wrap your arms around his back and he feels hot and sticky from the sweat. You kiss the side of his head as your both lay there. What felt like an instant lasted for a good fifteen minutes

He eventually got up and grabbed a tissue to clean you both up. He gently and calm now and he wipes everything off and throws it in the trash. You got up to shuffle over your pillow and get under the covers and you pat to the other side inviting him to come to lay with you. He got in the bed and curled up next to you; you gave him a little kiss on the top of his forehead. He breathed deeply.

“What are we?” He purred. You rubbed your head against him as you settled in and enjoyed his smell.

“What do you want us to be?” You muttered; you closed your eyes. 

“I want us to be together.”

“I like that idea, Ron,” You smiled. He pulled you closer than possible and you sensed he was drifting off. 

“I’m glad this finally happened.” 

“You didn’t have to throw a snowball in my room-” You stopped and looked down at Ron passed out in your arms. He was breathing quietly and you smiled ear to ear and adjusted, even more, to which then you both fell asleep for the rest of the night, both dreamy of what was yet to come. 


End file.
